Neverland
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: But mom I don't want to grow up" Yugi said sadly to his mother as both left Ryou and Heba's room he once shared as well. "I'm sorry Yugi but everyone has to grow up" "But does that mean I have to be apart from them?" Peter Pan adaptation, puzzleshipping
1. Grown up

Nekogal: This is my new story. 'Neverland'! Yay! But before we can begin, I have to give you guys the warnings.

Yugi: Warnings are yaoi, Ryou and Heba are Yugi's brothers, puzzleshipping and mean dark magician girl.

Nekogal: You'll know what that means when you start reading. Anyway… the other day I saw my sis reading Peter Pan, and I thought, 'How would that be with Yu-Gi-Oh characters?' Then this story was born.

First of all, to make things clear, this will **not **be exactly like Peter Pan, I will change some things, like Yami and Yugi's relation (Peter and Wendy) and stuff like that.

Now, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, the characters, or Peter Pan. Just this plot. Enjoy chap 1!

* * *

"Argh! Where's my treasure!?" A white haired-boy, with a patch on his eye and a hook on his left hand asked, holding a toy sword pointing towards his two brothers.

"We'll never tell you!" Responded a small tri colored haired boy, a toy sword in hand as well.

"That's right Pegasus! The treasure belongs to us now!" Cried a teenager with tri colored hair, holding as well a toy sword.

"I'll get it back! Even if I have to kill you!"

Both brothers gasped "Never!" They yelled together.

Heba struck out his toy sword towards Ryou, and the boy ducked "Jaja! You'll never beat me!"

Yugi smirked "We'll see about that" The three started jumping in the beds as they swung their swords randomly, only laughing not even trying to hit the other.

Heba sliced his sword in the air as he jumped "Woosh! Woosh! Pegasus!" He cried and then fell on top of a pillow, causing his brothers to laugh.

The door to their room was suddenly opened, and their parents came dashing, looking all over inside. Both were dressed fancy, for they were going to a party.

"Boys, help us find your father's golden buttons" Their mother said as she looked inside drawers.

"Yes please quit playing around, you're a bit too old for those games, especially you Yugi" Kano said as he looked as well.

Yugi groaned and threw his toy sword aside, and helped looking for them.

Ryou took of his patch and hook and approached Heba "Hey Heba, weren't dad's golden buttons the treasure?" He asked in his ear.

Heba nodded nervously "Yes, but I lost the map"

Ryou gulped and looked nervous at his small brother "Then let's look for it!"

"Ryou, Heba, please help us find them. It's getting late" Said Amara calmly.

Both boys nodded and kept looking inside the room.

"What is this party about mom?" Yugi asked as he looked under the bed.

"Well sweetie, your father will meet a lot of important business people and we have to be there. Is partly because of his job" She explained briefly.

"And will you come back late?" Ryou asked.

Amara shrugged and kept looking "I'm not so sure, but please don't wait for us. When I come back I want to find you three asleep"

The three boys nodded, and silence filled the room.

"But what were you three playing anyway?" Asked out of the sudden Kano.

"Oh, Yugi told us the story of Yami Atemu, and we started to fight Captain Pegasus because he wanted his treasure back" Explained Ryou.

"Captain Pegasus?"

Heba nodded "Yes, he lives in Neverland"

"Neverland?" Asked confused Kano, and stopped searching.

"Yes, that's where Yami Atemu, Captain Pegasus, the Lost Boys and Dark Magician Girl live" Yugi said, a smile on his lips as he kept looking.

"What kind of ranting is that all about?!" Snapped Kano.

The three boys paled.

"Yugi! You're 17! You're too grown for those kind of games, and for believing in that kind of things! You need to grow up! And to show you that you're grown up, you'll go sleep to your own room!"

Yugi gasped.

"No daddy!" Heba cried as he hugged Yugi's legs "Let Yugi stay with us!"

"Kano are you sure that-" Amara started.

"I'm more than sure Amara! Yugi has to learn that he has grown up!" Kano yelled and stormed out of the room.

When his father left, Yugi sighed sadly and sat down on the edge of the bed "Oh no… I should have known that dad would get angry"

Ryou frowned and sat next to him, holding his shoulders in support "I'm sorry Yugi. I sometimes forget too that times passes by very fast"

"I know but… I don't like growing up"

Amara sighed sadly "Come here Yugi, I'll show you your new room"

Rather reluctant, Yugi stood up and followed his mother out. They walked silently through the halls, until Yugi said "But mom I don't want to grow up" he said sadly to his mother as both left Ryou and Heba's room he once shared as well.

"I'm sorry Yugi, but every one has to grow up, that is something normal in life. You just need to get used to it"

Yugi looked back for a moment still frowning "But does that mean I have to be apart from them?"

His mother stood in silence, trying to not hurt him more "You won't be together forever sweetie, they'll grow up too" She explained.

Yugi sighed as they stopped in a room, Amara opened it to show a big room with a bed, closet and all he would need for himself. It was odd because he had always shared everything with his little brothers.

"You'll be sleeping here from tomorrow on"

Yugi looked up at her with sad eyes "So this is the last night I get to share with them?"

Amara nodded "I'm afraid so Yugi. But, don't take it in a bad way. Your father is right, not with taking you apart of your brothers, but for you to know that you have grown up"

Yugi nodded, still frowning "Ok. I'll go back with Heba and Ryou" He said sadly and returned, being followed by his mother.

When Yugi stepped back inside, he was almost tackled by Heba, who hugged him tightly from the legs "Are you really going to go?"

Yugi chuckled, trying to not make them sad "I'm still living in the same house you know" He picked up Heba in his arms "I'll just be a room away. Nothing to worry about"

Ryou sighed as he sat down in his bed "I know but, it will be different not having you here anymore. You always told us amazing stories"

Yugi smiled and put Heba down "I can still come every night to tell you more of them"

Ryou returned the smile "That'd be nice"

Amara came inside "Boys, time to go to bed. We'll be going without the golden buttons"

Heba out of nowhere came running towards his mother and extended his hand, revealing the golden buttons "Mommy, I found the treasure" he said a little sorry.

His mother took them and kissed his forehead "Thank you Heba. Now the three of you go to sleep. Tomorrow is another day" She turned off the light and saw how each of the boys went to their respective beds. Then she closed the door and left.

* * *

From outside the room a young teen peeked through the window, as a small little fairy flew next to him "I think it's inside" The teen whispered to his companion.

* * *

Yay! Please review!


	2. The living Fairytale

Nekogal: Oh guys, I forgot to say, but in the fic Ryou is John so he is 8, and Heba is Michael so he is 4. Just to clarify that. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, the characters or Peter Pan. Just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

The teen outside the window kept peeking inside, not being able to fully see for it was dark. He turned at the small fairy next to him and nudged at the window; she had long blond hair, a staff and a pink and blue outfit, she had small wings and from her a small golden glow came out.

The small fairy nodded and flew away looking for any other window that was open, luckily she found one and motioned for the teen to come over.

The strange teen flew silently towards her and grinned at seeing the window open; he came inside and landed silently in what it seemed a room. He looked around and motioned for the fairy to be quiet, and whispered "Help me look for it"

She nodded and flew around, not emitting the golden glow.

With the light coming from the moon, it could be seen the teen's appearance; he had tri colored hair with golden bangs framing his face, golden streaks coming up his wild hair, the tips of a crimson color; he had a muscular body and seemed to be around 17. He was wearing peculiar clothes, a small belt with a dagger, a short-sleeved green shirt, some kind of green tights for more flexibility, and elf-like shoes.

The teen sighed and looked around, there were three beds, with in them three kids sleeping peacefully. He groaned, what if he woke one of them up?

As silently as he could, he walked to a drawer, where his companion was. He opened it and sighed at seeing nothing, being too distracted he closed it not noticing the fairy was now locked inside.

"Where could it be?" He whispered as he looked through a mountain of toys, and groaned again as he saw nothing. He flew and looked in the ceiling, in the walls, almost everywhere. He really hoped it didn't leave the room.

He kept looking, not listening to the trashing inside the drawer he opened a few moments ago.

The teen kept looking under the beds, taking the time to analyze the kids that were in the room. He saw a young white-haired boy, and a small boy with tri colored hair, he was rather cute. And then, he saw the third of them.

It was a teen around his age, almost the same as the smallest. He had tri colored hair, just like his, pale and delicate skin, that seemed to be shining because of the light of the moon. His eyes couldn't be seen, though he knew they were beautiful.

The thrashing of the drawer made him snap out of his thoughts, and instead of helping the poor fairy, he kept looking. This time he caught a glimpse of his shadow behind the couch.

He smirked and slowly walked towards it, trying to not be seen. And then, out of nowhere he jumped and tried to catch it only to go away.

The teen gritted his teeth and not cared anymore of waking the three up. He kept following it, tossing away everything that was on his way. Too focused on catching it, he tripped and managed to hold the foot of his shadow "Gotcha!"

The lights turned on.

A little alarmed, he stood up, to find he was facing the beautiful boy of before.

"Who are you?" Was the first question that came out from the soft lips of Yugi.

The teen was startled; in part because he was caught, and because at seeing how beautiful his amethyst eyes were.

"Who are you?" He repeated, but this time his voice seemed to sound more determinate in getting his answer.

The teen came back to reality and bit his lip nervously "Oh, um… sorry I woke you up" He apologized instead of answering.

Yugi knelt beside him and looked at his face firmly "Hmm, haven't I seen you before?"

The teen chuckled nervously, there was no way he had met this boy before "I, I doubt it. I had never left my land until now"

Yugi lifted an eyebrow confused "I have a lot of questions for you stranger. But first of all, tell me who are you"

The teen stood up, still not letting go of the foot of his shadow "I'm, my name is Yami Atemu"

Yugi widened his eyes "Um… Yami Atemu…?" He asked confused as he walked closer to the living fairy tale. "The one from Neverland?"

Yami widened his eyes, so this boy was familiarized with his land? "Ah yes, that's me. Do we know each other by any chance?"

Yugi shook his head, now smiling "No, we don't. My name is Yugi Motou"

Yugi… what a beautiful name "Nice to meet you Yugi" He greeted as he held tighter his shadow that tried to flee away.

"What are you doing here may I ask?"

Yami laughed lightly "Oh well, I lost my shadow again, and it came here"

Yugi looked confused "Your shadow? Well that's very odd"

"I know. But oh well, do you have anything I can use to glue it to me again?"

Yugi laughed "Well, glue will be of no use of course" He joked and walked to the drawer the fairy was trapped in "But I can help, if you allow me" He said as he took out a needle and thread, not being aware of the fairy inside, closing it again mindlessly.

"Oh, of course" Yami agreed and sat down on Yugi's bed.

Yugi knelt in front of Yami's feet and took hold of the shadow, it felt rather soft actually, it was like some kind of silk; he used the needle and began sewing. In a few times Yami would groan or hiss, but the small bit of pain wasn't enough for him to take his mind off the young teen.

As he kept looking how Yugi worked, Yami asked "I almost forgot to ask. How do you know me?"

Yugi looked up for a second to smile at him, and then return with his sewing "You're a story here. A fantastic one"

"I'm a story?"

Yugi nodded "Well, not story, fairytale, but yeah you are" He kept sewing as he bit the thread "It says everything about you, Neverland, the Lost boys, Captain Pegasus… and all that there is to know about you"

"And, does anyone else know me?"

Yugi nodded as he sewed the other foot "Yes. I told about you to my brothers and I'm sure they'd love to meet you. I'd wake them up but I don't have the heart"

"So you tell them stories about me?"

Yugi nodded again "You could say so. I tell them all kind of stories"

Yami smiled and sat with his arms spread from behind "Then if what you say it's true, the lost boys would love to meet you as well"

Yugi looked up with widened eyes "Are you serious?" He asked in shock as he finished with his work.

Yami nodded and stood up, seeing that now his shadow did as he moved. "Thanks for helping me out" He thanked.

Yugi smiled shyly, already forgetting of his previous request "You're really welcome"

Dark Magician Girl saw from inside the drawer how Yugi walked closely towards Yami; she knew something was going on… she groaned and kept trying to open the drawer.

"Yami" Yugi started innocently, as he kept walking to Yami, soon cornering him "Can I ask you a favor? For helping you out" He said and moved his body closer to Yami's, hearing his heartbeat raise.

Yami stood silent, as if he allowed the request.

"Can I… kiss you?"

"W-Why?" Yami asked confused not believing it, as he discreetly moved his arms around Yugi's waist.

Yugi half closed his eyes "I don't know… but I know you want too…" He whispered and leaned closer to Yami's face, both closing their eyes slowly.

Dark Magician Girl, being outraged used all her strength and flew free from the drawer; and before Yugi could kiss Yami, she held the boy from his hair and dragged him away, causing Yami to let go of him and Yugi to cry in pain. "Ow! Ow!" Yugi cried as he tried to reach what was dragging him away.

"Dark Magician Girl stop!" Yami called, not noticing the boys were waking up.

Rather reluctant the fairy let go of him, and stuck out her tongue flying to Yami's side.

"M. Girl! What's wrong with you?!"

The fairy just scoffed and looked away.

Yugi recovered from the slight pain and looked in awe at the fairy "M. Girl?" He asked confused.

Yami smiled at him "That's how I call her"

Yugi walked closer to the fairy and smiled "Oh, she's so pretty! She must be Dark Magician Girl!"

Dark Magician Girl groaned at him and flew away angered.

There was a groan heard "W-What's going on?"

Yugi turned around and gasped at seeing Ryou and Heba waking up "Oh no, guys go back to sleep" He said as he sat on the edge of Heba's bed.

Heba yawned and held his teddy bear "What's wrong Yugi?" He asked sleepily.

Ryou gasped surprised at seeing Yami standing there "It's Yami Atemu!" He cried happily.

Heba already forgetting he was sleepy saw as well his fairytale hero "Wow!" He cried happily and climbed down of bed.

Yami chuckled nervously "Um, hello"

"Is this a dream?" Ryou asked amazed as he looked at Yami, still not believing it.

"No it's not" Yugi answered "This is the real Yami Atemu"

Heba let out a small 'wow' as he kept looking at him "This is awesome. I can't believe Yami Atemu is here!"

Yami grinned at their reaction and crossed his arms "Believe it boy, it's really me"

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Ryou, and that's Heba" Ryou greeted.

"Nice to meet you too. But, boys, let me ask you a question"

The three stood silent.

"Would you like to go to Neverland with me?"

* * *

Please review!


	3. Welcome to Neverland

Nekogal: To tell you from now, I won't base this story in the original novel, it is based in the Disney's movie version. Also, thanks to Leo112 for telling me I didn't describe Yami, last chapter was edited and I added the description.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters or Peter Pan. Just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

The three widened their eyes in happiness and smiled widely.

"Of course!" Heba cried.

"That'd be great!" Ryou said happily.

Yugi nodded immediately "This is a dream come true!"

Yami grinned and crossed his arms "Good. Now we better go, Neverland is a bit far" He climbed on the edge on the window, and looked back at the three "Come on!"

"Wait Yami" Yugi said "We can't fly" He reminded to the teen.

"Oh" Yami returned with the three "But everyone can fly!" He assured. "All you need is faith, trust-" He approached Dark Magician Girl, and took her in his hand. He shook her a bit and some of her golden dust fell on the three boys. "And pixie dust"

Heba smiled and closed his eyes feeling the dust tickle his face, Ryou looked at the dust carefully and touched it as to see what it was made, and Yugi giggled at feeling the dust fall like rain.

"There. Now you can fly"

Heba climbed on the bed and started bouncing, he jumped off and spread his arms trying to fly, only to fall on the floor.

Ryou climbed on his bed too and jumped into the air, he did a swimming motion but fell as well.

Yugi climbed on his bed and jumped, flapping his arms like a bird, but fell as well.

Yami snickered "Seems you need a little more trust" He walked on the edge of the window, and extended his hand. "Hold my hand, I'll guide you"

Yugi, lightly blushing took his hand, Ryou took Yugi's hand, and Heba took Ryou's and with his other hand he held his teddy bear.

"Here we go!" Yami cried excitedly as he flew off the window, with Dark Magician Girl by his side.

The three boys, were startled at first, but at feeling they could move by themselves, they let go of their hands and smiled at seeing they could fly.

Yugi laughed happily as they reached the clouds, and giggled at feeling the wet sensation they gave to him.

Yami smiled lightly as he looked back at Yugi, ignoring completely that Dark Magician Girl was burning in rage.

The four stopped and landed on the top of a huge building.

"There it is" Yami said as he pointed to the second star at the right "Neverland. It shouldn't take us long if we hurry up" He turned back to face the three "Now be sure to follow me" He flew up again to the sky, being followed by the three brothers.

"Are we really going to that star?" Ryou asked.

Yami nodded "Yep, I thought you already knew that"

"Well, it's just that I can't actually believe that it's possible there is a land in a simple star"

Yami laughed "Boy, that's not a simple star. It's Neverland!"

Yugi smiled lightly, it seemed Yami was always happy "And Yami, how is Neverland?"

Yami looked back at the teen and grinned "You read 'my story' didn't you?" Yugi nodded "Then I'm sure you know that very well"

Not being sure if that was an answer, Yugi just shrugged.

They kept flying for a couple of hours, and a few times one of the brothers would lose balance but Yami always helped them to return on track. Yugi, Ryou and Heba soon got too distracted in flying that they weren't aware that they were getting closer and closer to the star, to the point the light was too bright.

The three brothers covered their eyes, when the light surrounded everything and were not able to see anymore.

"Here we are!" Yami called happily.

They uncovered their eyes and gasped in surprise and amazement at seeing they were flying above an island. Yami stopped in one of the clouds, and the other three stood next to him "This is it. Neverland"

"Wow! It's wonderful!" Yugi cried.

"Look!" Heba pointed down to a pirate ship that was on the water "There are the pirates!"

"And the Indians!" Ryou called as he pointed down to a part of the island where it could be seen tents, and smoke rising.

"Oh, and there are the mermaids!" Yugi said as he pointed to a shore in the island where it could be seen a waterfall, and a group of 'creatures' swimming around.

Yami chuckled at Yugi "You like the mermaids?"

Yugi blushed lightly "Well, I think they are amazing creatures"

"Oh look! What's that?" Heba called out of the sudden.

Yami looked to where Heba had pointed down, and widened his eyes at seeing a cannon had shot in their direction, coming from the pirate ship "Duck!" He yelled, and the four ducked, the cannonball going right above them and falling away.

"What was that?" Asked Ryou startled.

"Pegasus" Yami hissed and glared down at the pirate ship.

"You mean Captain Pegasus is right below us?" Heba asked excitedly.

Yami nodded, his expression serious "Yes. But I wouldn't be too happy, he attacks every time he gets the chance" He gripped his fists "Go down to the island" He turned to Dark Magician Girl "M. Girl, lead the way to the hideout"

The small fairy nodded and flew down being followed by the three brothers, as Yami avoided another canonball.

Dark Magician Girl smirked back at Yugi, who was having a little trouble flying down, she increased her speed, letting Yugi behind, only hearing Yugi yell 'Please not so fast!'. She ignored it, and went straight to the hideout, going inside through a passageway of a huge oak tree. She flew to the room were all the Lost Boys were, and tried to wake them up, shaking each one of them.

There were six Lost Boys, Malik, Marik, Bakura, Joey, Tristan and Mokuba.

Dark Magician girl went to Joey, and shook his shoulder, earning a small groan. He opened his eyes and stood up, yawning "What's going on?"

That woke up everyone else "Joey keep it down, I'm trying to sleep" Muttered Bakura.

"But Dark Magician Girl is trying to tell me somethin'" Joey protested.

"Let her be" Marik muttered back.

Mokuba woke up with a yawn and walked towards the fairy "What's going on?"

She made a small tinkle noise, as Mokuba nodded understanding "So, Yami said… that we get rid of… of a what?"

Malik looked over at the fairy and saw her flap her arms like a bird "An eagle?"

Tristan was already awake at this point and was trying to get the message "A bird?"

Dark Magician Girl nodded smiling.

"So he wants us to kill some bird?" Grumbled Bakura.

She shook her head and motioned with her arms that it was big, she made another tinkle noise and Mokuba understood. "So he wants to get rid of a big bird that is coming this way?"

She nodded and flew out, signaling them to follow her.

The six of them took their own weapons and followed her out.

Dark Magician Girl had led them to deep in the forest, and pointed up in the sky were Yugi was flying looking for a place to land safely.

"I see the bird!" Yelled Joey as he aimed with his slingshot.

"So do I!" Said Mokuba as he picked up some rocks from the floor.

"Then, ready… fire!" Called Malik, and everyone shot their weapons at Yugi.

Yugi being caught off guard, covered his face, but soon lost balance and fell down, screaming in terror at seeing he would fall right into sharp rocks. He closed his eyes shut, hoping it wouldn't hurt that much.

But then Yami flew through the sky down to where Yugi was, and caught him in his arms in time, before he touched the rocks.

Yugi opened his eyes, and found himself safely in Yami's arms, he blushed lightly and smiled at him "Thank you Yami. You saved my life"

Being angered, Dark Magician Girl, with one last glare at Yugi flew away to hide.

Yami smiled back at him and carefully placed him down on the ground "You're welcome"

"Hey what happened here?" Ryou asked as he landed.

"Did you get hurt Yugi?" Heba asked innocently as he and his teddy bear touched the ground.

Yugi smiled and picked him up "No Heba"

Then out of nowhere, the six Lost Boys ran in to the scene, startling Yugi, Ryou and Heba who cuddled to each other to be safe.

"I killed him Yami!" Said proudly Marik.

"No I did!" Said Tristan.

"Killed him? I did" Joey said proudly.

"That's not true!"

Everyone started to argue until they started to fight each other.

Yami didn't know who was responsible of this, and he was getting a reasonable answer "Everyone! In line!" He called rather angry.

The six boys stopped fighting and formed a line, as if they were in the military. Yami stood in front of them and crossed his arms in anger. "I'm very dissappointed of all of you. I never thought you could do such thing. You should be ashamed!"

The six stood silent "I brought you someone to tell you stories, and you try to kill him!" Yami said disappointed.

"Stories?" The six asked, and Yugi nodded.

Bakura groaned, he hated when Yami was mad at them "It wasn't our fault anyway"

Yami raised an eyebrow "What was that?"

"We didn't do it on purpose" Marik said "Dark Magician Girl told us to do it"

"She said what?!"

"She said it was a bird and you wanted us to kill it" Tristan explained.

Yami gripped his fists "M. Girl! Come over here!"

The now scared fairy peeked from where she was hiding and smiled innocently at Yami.

"Come right here M. Girl!" Yami commanded.

Rather reluctant, she came out from her hiding place and stood in front of Yami. "Is it true you told them to kill Yugi?!" He asked angered.

Dark Magician Girl just shrugged.

"You are accused of high treason, how do you declare yourself?"

The fairy grinned not caring at all "Guilty? Don't you even realize you could have killed him?" Yami asked angrily.

Mindlessly, she nodded as if she had done something good.

Yami crossed his arms "Dark Magician Girl, as a punishment, you are exiled from the group forever!"

Panicked, Dark Magician Girl gasped, and flew away deeper in the forest.

"No Yami, please, not forever! " Yugi begged "I don't want her to be angry"

Yami turned at him "Um, well, then a week" He said, and then turned to the Lost Boys "Everyone! I want you to meet someone!"

"These are Heba, Ryou and Yugi" Yami introduced as he pointed to each one "And they are the Lost Boys, Malik, Marik, Bakura, Joey, Tristan and Mokuba" Yami showed pointing to each one.

Heba waved at them "Hi"

"We might as well, show you three around the island"

Ryou raised his hand "Oh! I want to see the Indians!"

Yami nodded "Very well, Lost Boys, you'll go with Heba and Ryou to hunt some Indians!" The six of them nodded at Yami. "Ryou, you'll lead everyone"

Ryou nodded "I'll do my best"

Yami turned at Yugi and held his hand "And I'll show you the mermaids" He said with a warm smile.

Yugi returned the smile, and both flew up to the sky, seeing how Heba, Ryou and the Lost Boys went through a pathway in the forest.

* * *

Please review!


	4. Captain Pegasus

Nekogal: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters or Peter Pan, I just own this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Knowing that Yami wasn't at sight, Pegasus decided to stop his search, for the moment. His boat stopped moving and all the pirates cheered at finally being able to relax and not being pressed by their captain of finding the clever teen. Pegasus, at last calming down, looked from the side of the boat to the sea, a happy smile appearing on his face. "Finally some peace after having to search that blasted boy" He chirped happily.

Pegasus' appearance was very curious. He wore a white short sleeved shirt, because of the sun, he had a pair of brown pants that were tied from his waist with a long red clothe, and he had on black boots. One of the interesting facts about him was, that his right hand was cut off, and replaced by a silver hook. His hair usually covered his left eye, but now it was behind his shoulder exposing the golden article he called 'eye'

"Croquet!" He called, still looking at the sea.

His companion, and partner ran to his side. Croquet wore a patch that covered his right eye, wanting to look more rude; he had the simple clothes of a pirate, also that he had a small dagger on his belt, just in case. "Yes Captain?"

"Please bring me a cup of wine, I really need it"

Croquet nodded "Of course" He ran away to get what he was ordered.

Pegasus turned back and took a small glance at his crew, they were all drinking and laughing together. He groaned and looked back at the ocean 'How can they be so calmed at knowing that kid is still out there?'

"Your drink sir" Croquet called from behind holding a glass of wine. That was fast.

Pegasus smiled lightly and took it with his only hand "Thank you Croquet" He sighed, giving a frown that didn't show sadness at all "It seems you're the only person I can trust Croquet. Only you want me to succeed in capturing Yami Atemu" He took a small sip of wine "After that incident with my hand, I'll never forgive him"

"And the next accident with your eye that occurred with the hook, captain" Reminded Croquet.

"Oh yes, taking out your eye with a hook by accident isn't very pleasant. But let's try to let that in the past, shall we?" Pegasus took another sip and continued "I still believe that one day, I'll get him"

"Of course, Captain" Agreed Croquet.

Pegasus smiled at hearing Croquet agree "I'll be in my office for a moment. Please keep an eye on everyone, mine will be busy with something else" He said as he walked away "Oh, and if anything happens tell me immediately" With that said, Pegasus left to his office. He closed the door behind him, and reached to his desk, sitting down and looking down at what it seemed to be a map of Neverland.

"But searching for that kid isn't enough, I need to know where his hideout is to get rid of those Lost Boys too" He groaned and pressed the tip of his hook on the center of the map "Not a trace in the mermaids lagoon, with the Indians, or in the forest… perhaps it is at the Skull cave?"

Almost breaking his glass Pegasus stomped it against the desk and groaned "Of course not! That would be too obvious!" Taking a deep breathe, Pegasus sat down and finished his wine "I better calm down…" He suddenly grinned wickedly "But I heard Princess Mana is a good friend of his…"

"Captain!"

Pegasus looked up and saw Croquet at the door "What is it Croquet!?"

"Yami Atemu, he's been sighted" Croquet panted.

This was his chance! Pegasus stood up and rushed out of his office, he looked up at the man that was supposed to be guarding with the telescope "Where is he?" Pegasus yelled.

The man looked through the telescope and pointed to the sky "Over there captain! In the clouds! He is with three other companions!" He answered.

Pegasus looked up and saw in fact four figures, including Yami's. He smirked "Everyone shoot the canons!" He commanded. One of the pirates charged it with a cannonball and shot.

The first attempt failed, and Yami's companions flew away 'Perfect, now, stand there as long as you can avoiding us Yami…' Pegasus thought "Fire!"

Another cannonball was shot and Yami avoided it once more; it was seen from the boat that he stuck out his tongue like a little child. Pegasus groaned "Charge another two cannons and fire!" He commanded rather angry, and the pirates did as told.

Yami avoided, each and every one of them, and more annoying to Pegasus, he seemed to be enjoying it. "Curse you kid!" He yelled, "Fire! Fire!"

The cannons let an explosive sound as they were shot aiming to the sky, trying to get down Yami, just like a hunter killing a bird.

The 'fight' didn't last long though, out of a sudden, Yami widened his eyes and showed an expression of shock, and without a warning he flew away as if he tried to catch something before it fell.

Pegasus hit his fist against a wall "Damn it! How dare that coward run away!?"

"Don't you mean fly away sir?" Croquet corrected.

"Whatever! It has the same freaking meaning!" He growled and took deep breathes, trying to calm down "Everyone get ready, we'll be sailing in an hour to give a visit to the Indians"

There were nods, and everyone started to move around, as if they were getting ready.

Pegasus rubbed his forehead, and took support to the edge of the ship with his hook, looking tired "I can't deal anymore with that kid around. To believe such an immature being managed to cut my hand and-"

He stopped in mid sentence when he suddenly heard something. Pegasus widened his eyes and ran to the other edge of the boat "Not him again!" He exclaimed.

_Tic tac tic ta__c_

It was heard softly, and a crocodile peeked through the surface up to the boat "He came back for more Croquet!" Pegasus cried scared "Why does he have to torture me as well?!"

Croquet came with a bucket of death fish "Don't worry Captain, I'll take care of him" He threw the contents of the bucket far in the sea, and the crocodile swam away going towards his gained food.

"Is he gone?" Asked Pegasus shakily, who was now four meters away from the edge where the crocodile was seen a few moments ago.

"Yes Captain, there's no need to fear now" Croquet assured to his scared captain.

Pegasus gave a sigh of relief "Thank God. That thing just keeps torturing my dreams" He calmed down a bit and then walked towards Croquet "Tell everyone to get some swords too, we'll be kidnapping someone and I really don't want her running away"

"'Her'? Captain?"

Pegasus smirked "Yes, Princess Mana"

* * *

That's all for now guys! Oh, and if you didn't guess, Pegasus took out his eye with his hook by accident, so yeah that's a pretty awesome accident.

Please review!


	5. Meeting the Mermaids

Nekogal: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters or Peter Pan, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Ryou led the Lost Boys through the forest, the eight of them forming a line that Ryou was leading, as they all were in high alert with their weapons ready in case they were attacked.

Usually, when they went hunting Indians, they'd appear at any moment and just attack, so they had to be vigilant.

Ryou looked around him, there were only trees, big bushes, stones, a few animals and birds singing. It actually didn't look like a forest but like a jungle, so green was seen at any corner.

They stopped walking at nearing a clear path where there were no trees but just dirt. They walked slowly in case there were Indians around, but Ryou stopped at seeing footprints. "Indians!"

The Six lost boys took offensive mode, knowing they'd be attacked at any moment.

"I think I know this kind" Ryou said as he watched closely the footprints "Red Skins if I'm not wrong, really savage and strong, they'll attack at any moment. But I have a plan. Please gather around"

Everyone gathered in a circle as Ryou started to tell them his plan.

Not noticed, Heba was left out and couldn't hear a word "Hey let me in!" He said as he held his teddy bear "I can't hear" He tried to push between Tristan's legs, but he was pushed back. Not noticing that from behind, some trees were moving towards them…

Ryou looked up and smiled "If we follow this as I planned, we'll have victory-"

He was interrupted when suddenly from the trees, Indians jumped out and attacked the boys. They tried to go free, but the Indians were more in number and the boys lost.

The Indians now had nine prisoners, including the teddy bear, and went back to give them to their leader, as another victory.

* * *

The Lost Boys, and Heba and Ryou now found themselves tied around a totem, as Indians danced around them, as if they were a sacrifice.

Ryou sighed and looked down at the floor sadly "I'm sorry guys, I couldn't be a good leader and now we are trapped"

"Nah, it doesn't matter Ryou" Joey comforted.

"Yeah, don't worry" Malik agreed.

They went silent, when in front of them, the leader of the tribe walked towards them slowly, arms crossed, with an expression of anger. He raised his hand only showing his palm and said calmly "Lost Boys"

The six Lost Boys tried to lift their hands the same way and said in respect "Leader Mahad"

Leader Mahad, wore a long beige tunic that covered his ankles, a crown adorned with feathers that went down to his back, a necklace with three white and blue feathers and a long red poncho covering his chest. He had painting marks on his face and hands as well. "My tribe, and you Lost Boys, had fought many and countless times. Sometimes victory is mine, sometimes victory is yours"

"That's true Leader," Agreed Tristan "This time you won, now let us go"

"What?" Ryou said startled, "So, this is like, a game?" He asked not believing it.

Mokuba nodded "Yeah we do it all the time, we let them go and they let us go" He explained.

"This time you won't be freed" Leader Mahad said angrily, startling the boys "Where are you hiding Princess Mana?" He asked in such a threatening way that the boys flinched slightly.

"Princess Mana?" Marik asked in disbelief.

"We don't have her!" Stated Bakura loudly.

Ryou shrugged confused "I don't even know who she is"

"Your lies won't get you out from this!" He said enraged "If Mana doesn't come back at sunset, you'll die burnt" Mahad hissed at the end of the sentence, not caring anymore for their lives.

* * *

Yugi and Yami flew hand in hand through the skies, up the island looking for the mermaid's lagoon.

As much as it didn't seem to, Yami had a small interest in the other teen, he didn't know why but something about him attracted him. Same was for Yugi, Yami was adventurous, happy, brave and cheerful; qualities not found in the same person very often. But apart from that Yami was hot too.

"You know" Yugi started suddenly, a smile on his face as he felt the wind caress his face "I think it must be wonderful to live in a place like this"

Yami turned at him and grinned "It is indeed. Everyday is always an adventure, you never know what will happen. Exploring, fighting, making new discoveries every day. This is a life I don't want to change"

After that comment, Yami kept staring at Yugi kindly, but said nothing. The firm gaze on him caused Yugi to blush embarrassed.

"You look cute blushing" Yami said.

This made Yugi blush even more "Um, t-thanks?"

Yami laughed lightly, and both descended to the point they were a centimeter away from touching the water surrounding the island "We're almost there" Yami said changing the subject.

Yugi nodded in understanding. He looked down at the water and swore he saw a fish swimming beneath him. Taking the risk, Yugi slowly moved his hand and touched the water, giggling at the tickling sensation.

At suddenly hearing the angelical sound, Yami turned around and smiled at seeing Yugi playing with the water _'So innocent'_ he thought.

Yugi was so distracted with the water, that he didn't notice Yami stopped. "Hey we're here" Yami called for him. Yugi looked up and smiled apologetically, he returned with Yami and sat on a huge rock, he looked further and smiled at the scene before him.

"Wonderful!" Yugi chirped.

The lagoon had a waterfall that came from up a cliff, and the water bathed some of the mermaids. The lagoon had a big rock in the middle, big enough to let 10 people sit comfortably. In the rock were three mermaids, two were just lying calmly and relaxing, and the other one was looking for shells to use as adornments for her hair. Another mermaid was under the waterfall as if she was trying to freshen up from the heat of the sun. And another one was swimming around.

"They are beautiful" Yugi whispered.

Yami smiled, glad to see Yugi happy "You want to meet them?"

Yugi nodded "Of course!"

Yami took Yugi's hand again, and led him down the rock they were sitting at.

"Hey girls!" Yami called happily as he helped Yugi down.

The mermaids looked up, recognizing the voice immediately, and the five of them smiled at seeing Yami "Hi Yami!"

"What's up Yami?"

"Hello Yami!"

They all greeted cheerfully, but then frowned at seeing the young boy their brave hero had brought with him.

Finally, Yami and Yugi reached the end of the rock and stood a few meters away from the mermaids that were looking at him. Not even noticing, the firm glares the girls had on Yugi, Yami held Yugi's hand and glided softly with him to where the mermaids were.

The five of them stared curiously at Yami, avoiding Yugi's face who was smiling widely of just being in their presence. "Yami, who is this?" a mermaid with blue eyes and short brown hair asked.

Yami smiled and turned at Yugi "This is Yugi. Yugi, these are Anzu, Vivian, Mai, Rebecca and Serenity" He introduced as he pointed to each one of the mermaids.

Yugi waved at them still giving that sun bright smile "Hi! It's very nice to meet you! I always dreamt of seeing a mermaid!" He chirped happily, causing a smile to appear on Yami's face.

"Well, isn't he a cutie?" Mai said.

"Aww you're so cute!" Serenity said, but was elbowed by Anzu, who showed her a threatening expression that said: 'Shut up!'

Anzu chuckled as if nothing happened "And um, how did, Yugi get here to Neverland?" She asked sweetly to Yami.

Unnoticed by the girls, Yami laced his fingers with Yugi's "I lost my shadow and it went to Yugi's home. He helped me get it back to me and I decided to bring him here with his brothers" Yami explained briefly.

"Interesting" Vivian said, already feeling hatred for this boy.

"And Yugi…" Rebecca started, getting the attention of the teen immediately "Do you like to swim?"

Was that an invitation? Yugi didn't know, but he really did like to swim "Yeah I do!" He answered nodding.

Immediately, Vivian, Anzu and Rebecca started to pull him down the water with no previous warning. Yugi panicked and tried to free from the mermaids' grip "Hey! Please don't pull me!" Yugi cried panicked.

The girls just giggled splashing water to Yugi and trying to pull him, not noticing Yami was a bit angered by this and pulled Yugi from his shoulders up to the air.

At not feeling the ground beneath him Yugi looked up and smiled at Yami. The three mermaids groaned in annoyance at seeing Yugi up above them.

"Girls don't bother him" Yami said seriously as he let go of Yugi and the teen flapped his arms like a little bird remaining in the air.

Rebecca scoffed, Anzu crossed her arms, and Vivian rolled her eyes. "Fine, we weren't bothering him anyway" Anzu mumbled.

"We just wanted to drown him" Rebecca said innocently.

Yugi sighed and sat down on a nearby rock to dry himself.

But then… the skies turned grey and fog began to appear out of nowhere. The startled mermaids looked around and panicked at seeing a boat with Pegasus. "It's Pegasus!"

"Oh no!"

"Pegasus!"

They cried scared and swam away.

Confused by this, Yugi and Yami hid behind a rock and peeked to see indeed Pegasus with Croquet and a girl tied from both her hands, looking away from the two pirates; sailing in a small boat, Pegasus with a devilish expression.

"It's Mana" Yami whispered worried.

"Mana?" Yugi asked confused.

Yami nodded "Yeah she's the Princess of the Indians, I bet Leader Mahad must be angry… Pegasus must be planning something…"

"Oh no" Whispered Yugi.

"Let's go save her" Yami held Yugi's hand and slowly and discreetly followed Pegasus from behind.

* * *

Please review!


	6. Rescuing Mana

Nekogal: Guys, I'm very sorry for all the time I was gone, but here's the thing. My internet was not functioning that well so we reported it, from that day on, it went dead; we thought it would come back in a few days or a week, but it turns out this weird problem appeared and took more time than expected.

For been missing this long, I'll update two chapters of 'Neverland', one of 'Forr Survival' and another of 'Looking for my True Love'. I had a lot of time to write so I hope it's good enough.

Also, I'm very delayed in updates. I'm reading all of your reviews and private messages, but it will take me a while to read all the chapters I missed. Just give me a week, and by that time, everything will be back to normal.

Thanks guys.

Here's the next chap, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters, or Peter Pan, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

After following Pegasus, they found that they took Princess Mana to the Skull Cave. Mentioned place had this name because of the form of the cave, it seemed to be a giant skull of rock, beneath it, there was a small path that took you to a shore and more far away was the ocean.

The boat stopped on the shore, and Croquet took tied Mana out and sat her on a small rock that was covered by water when the waves struck over it. Yami and Yugi hid behind a rock in the shadows, making sure they weren't seen.

Mana glared at both pirates, not saying a single word.

"Now my dear Princess" Began Pegasus as he contemplated his hook, "Will you _now _tell me where that wretched boy's hideout is?"

Yugi gasped silently, and Yami growled.

Mana scoffed and looked away, not even thinking of betraying Yami like that.

"Captain, I told you Indians were loyal to Atemu, there's no way she'll tell us" Croquet said as he stood next to Pegasus like a bodyguard.

Pegasus smirked and tapped his chin, not in a thinking way, but a reassuring one. "Don't worry Croquet. She will soon or later, because if she doesn't, the tide will do its job" He said amusingly, as he watched how the waves now covered Mana's waist.

"Oh no…" Yugi whispered.

"But of course, if you are willing to tell us Princess, we'll let you go and you shall live" He offered with a smile.

Mana stood silent still glaring at Pegasus, then spit on his face. Pegasus groaned and turned away, cleaning his face with his sleeve.

"Never" Mana said coldly.

Angered, Pegasus turned back at her and pressed the tip of his hook on her neck "You insolent little brat… be glad the ocean will kill you, if I was the one that did, you'd beg for mercy immediately…" He hissed.

Being angered enough, Yami decided it was time to act. He flew out from his hideout and yelled at the top of his lungs: "Hey coward!! Leave her alone and fight like a man!!"

Pegasus and Croquet turned at the teen and widened their eyes.

"You won't longer be a man when I finish you!" Pegasus yelled and took out his sword that compared to Yami's dagger it, wasn't a fair fight.

Yami smirked amused and flew around as Pegasus chased after him. He took out his small dagger and stood above a rock where he could fight Pegasus.

The pirate swung his sword at Yami, but he defended himself with great precision and stopped the attack, clashing sound filling the air.

From where he watched, Yugi looked nervously at the fight, hoping Yami wasn't injured.

Pegasus swung his sword at Yami, but Yami avoided every attack, irritating the pirate more and more. "That's all you got one-eyed?" Yami teased.

Pegasus groaned and kept swinging his sword randomly at Yami. "Only a coward avoids attacks instead of fighting back!" Pegasus growled. Yami smirked knowing the pirate was trying to mess with him; and moved his dagger to Pegasus' chest, but he defended himself from the attack with his sword.

Trying to have some fun, Yami flew away and hid behind rock. Pegasus followed and moved in circles around the rock. But discreetly, Yami went to Yugi and whispered, "Hey Yugi, watch this"

Yugi looked curiously at how Yami hid behind Croquet who was still on the boat. Yami cleared his throat so that he sounded a little feminine, gay-like. "Croquet…"

Croquet looked up. "Yes Captain?"

"Release Princess Mana and return her to her father" Yami said with the fake voice.

Croquet was surprised at this. "Oh, if you say so Captain"

Yugi giggled silently and Yami winked at him.

Croquet picked Mana up and placed her back on the boat, then began to row the boat going back to the island.

Pegasus at not finding Yami, returned to Croquet but groaned at seeing his loyal right-hand (lol, get it?) returning with a safe Mana on the boat. "Croquet, what are you freaking doing?" Pegasus asked angered.

"Oh, err…" Croquet turned around and was nervous at Pegasus' angered expression. "I was returning the Princess, just like you ordered"

"I said no such thing!! Are you retarded or something!?!" He yelled angered and pushed the boat back with his foot, returning on his search for the flying teen.

The boat stumbled on the water and some water splashed on the young Princess. A little hesitant, Croquet placed her back on the water.

At this, Yami spoke again with the girl-like voice. "Croquet what do you think you are doing?"

"I'm placing Princess Mana back on the water" Croquet explained.

Yami lied on the rock looking up at the sky and closed his eyes relaxed. "I don't remember saying that. Return the Princess to her father! UNDERSTOOD?!?!" Yami yelled at the end, causing some rocks to fall from the ceiling of the cave.

"Uh… y-yes, Captain" Croquet said nervously.

"Ah, and one more thing"

Pegasus saw the young teenager and smirked evilly. He slowly climbed up to the rock f, raising his hook slowly…

"When we return to the ship, tell the crew that they are allowed to drink of my best wine" Yami continued carelessly.

Yugi noticed Pegasus approaching the flying boy, and panicked at what was possibly going to happen. "YAMI!!"

Yami looked up and moved away in perfect timing to not be hit by Pegasus, causing the hook to just scratch the hard rock.

Yami floated in the air and smiled amused at Pegasus. "From behind Captain?"

Pegasus angered, struck his sword once more at Yami, but Yami defended from each attack.

They were both that concentrated on the fight, they didn't notice they were moving towards a cliff. "You won't get away from this" Pegasus groaned between gritted teeth.

When they reached the cliff, Yami just flew in the air, but Pegasus at not feeling the ground beneath his feet, panicked and only managed to hold the edge of the cliff with his hook.

Yami stood in front of him and smirked. "Look at this, I hooked a one-eyed fish" He said jokingly.

"You'll pay for this Atemu! Even if it is the last I do!"

They both stood silent, when suddenly a ticking noise filled the air.

_Tic tac tic tac_

Pegasus looked down in horror to find the threatening crocodile that once ate his hand.

"Oh no…" Pegasus whispered in horror.

Yami seemed to be more amused at this. "What is it Mr. Crocodile? You want to taste the Captain again?"

In response, the crocodile jumped in the air and almost bit Pegasus' right foot.

"You damn beast!!" Pegasus yelled, trying to not look scared. He tried to move his hand up to climb up, but widened his eyes in terror at seeing that his hook was losing its grip…

"NO!" Pegasus yelled as he fell on the water with a loud splash.

Yugi covered his face in horror, and Yami just stood there waiting.

It was silent, and only the quiet water was heard.

But then suddenly, Pegasus came out from the water. "CROQUET!" He exclaimed as the crocodile swam towards him. The beast tried to have a piece of him again, but Pegasus dived and came out from the other side, holding for dear life to the beast's tail. "CROQUET!"

"I'm coming my Captain!" Croquet said as he moved the boat to where Pegasus was.

The crocodile started to move in circles, trying to reach Pegasus, growling in anger and hunger.

"HURRY UP CROQUET!" This time, Pegasus' scream seemed to be desperate.

Tired, the crocodile rolled over the water, making Pegasus to sink, and repeated this until the pirate let go of him.

Pegasus swam as fast as he could to the boat, and when the crocodile was about to bite his leg off, Croquet held his hand and helped him up to the boat. Immediately, the two rowed away, with the beast still following.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS YAMI ATEMU!!!"

Yami raised his fist in the air happily. "Victory!"

"But, Yami! The Princess!" Yugi cried.

Yami gasped and turned around. He had forgotten about her! Mana's body was fully covered by the water, and the tide was now covering her face.

At the speed of a cheetah, Yami flew to the water, and then came out dripping wet with Mana in his arms. The Princess gasped for air and coughed as her lungs let out the water that entered her body. "Thanks… Yami, for a moment there I thought I was going to drown" She thanked quietly.

"I'd never leave a friend in danger" Yami assured, and then turned at Yugi. "Come on Yugi, we better return her to her father"

Yugi nodded and flapped his arms like a bird as he followed Yami from behind, flying back to land where in the sky it could be seen how the sun was slowly starting to set.

I decided to use one-eyed instead of 'codfish' for Pegasus. It seemed to be more adequate.

* * *

Please review!


	7. Dark Magician Girl finds some help

Nekogal: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters, or Peter Pan, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Pegasus was inside his office, sitting and holding a wet clothe on his forehead. "I can't believe that brat defeated me again" He groaned as he placed his feet in a wooden bucket.

"That boy is really getting on my nerves…"

* * *

From outside Croquet walked inside Pegasus' office holding a jar with warm water. He closed the door carefully and made his way to the tired pirate. "Captain I brought some water for you, so you don't get sick"

Pegasus groaned and looked away. "Whatever Croquet"

Croquet sighed worried and started to pour the water on the bucket. It was silent, as both pirates were deep in thought.

"You know sir, I think is better we leave the island"

Pegasus was so deep in thoughts he didn't listen what Croquet said.

"Things are getting a little scary here, not just because of the crocodile, but there's trouble going on. You saw that boy Atemu came with today? He's Yugi. Dark Magician Girl was so jealous that she tried to hurt him, but Atemu exiled her from the group. And angry women can do any kind of crazy things" Croquet said as he continued pouring the water.

Pegasus stayed silent.

"She is just too jealous Captain, we really don't want to be involved in that"

Pegasus feet were burnt by the boiling water and he yelled as he stood up and held Croquet from his shirt. "Idiot! Are you out of your mind?!"

Croquet froze at seeing his Captain look at him in rage.

But then, Pegasus realized what he was just been told and smiled, he had an idea. "That's it! I know how to get rid of that wretched boy!" He said out loud as he let go of Croquet.

"Sir?"

Pegasus turned at Croquet, this time with a smile. "Don't you see it Croquet? Women will do _anything _to be with their man. They don't know what they do in that state! And we, can take advantage of this"

Croquet lifted an eyebrow. "How?"

Pegasus took his finest coat and put it on. "Just bring dear Dark Magician Girl, I want to have a small chat with her. Now Croquet, bring me my finest garments"

The loyal pirate nodded and reached in a nightstand for a box, then opened it to Pegasus. Inside was a collection of golden hooks. Pegasus took off the silver one he was wearing and placed a golden one. "Oh, and please Croquet, be 'delicate' with her" He said as he looked himself in a mirror, cleaning with a small clothe his golden eye.

Croquet nodded. "Of course sir" Then he left the office, getting one of the small boats and rowing to the island.

* * *

Yami and Yugi had returned Mana just in time to stop the death of the Lost Boys and Ryou and Heba; and Leader Mahad apologized to the boys.

In gratitude, Leader Mahad decided to have a celebration in name of Yami, for rescuing his daughter.

All the Indians were dancing around the fire, playing music and celebrating the return of their princess. The Lost Boys had even joined the party as well, painting their faces and placing feathers on their heads, even Ryou and Heba had joined in.

Everything turned in silence when Leader Mahad stood in front of everyone and Yami was bowing to him. "For saving Princess Mana," He held a band filled with feathers and

raised it above Yami's head. "I name you brave flying Eagle" Then he placed the band on Yami's head, and he flew around in happiness.

The party continued after this and the Lost Boys, Yami, Yugi and his brothers sat around Leader Mahad.

"If there's anything at all I can do for you Yami Atemu, don't hesitate in asking me. After all, I owe you my daughter's life" Mahad said.

Yami nodded. "No problem, anything to make that Pegasus look embarrassed"

Heba then tugged Yugi's arm. "Yugi, can Ryou and I stay late in the party?" He asked cutely.

Yugi smiled and shook his head. "Sorry but you guys have to sleep"

"We are not tired yet" Ryou said.

"Let them have fun Yugi" Tristan said and the Lost Boys stood up to join the dancing.

Yugi turned nervous. "But you guys gotta sleep"

"Come on Yugi, let it go. You're starting to act as a mother" Yami said.

Ryou and Heba stood up and started dancing around. "Ryou, Heba, both of you have to go to sleep" Yugi said in a commanding tone.

"I don't want to!" Ryou spat and continued dancing.

"Ryou… Heba…" Yugi whispered worriedly. He scoffed and crossed his arms angrily. "Fine, have it your way" He said angrily and walked away.

Yami watched sadly as Yugi left. "Wait! Yugi!" Yami called for him, but the teen ignored him and kept walking back into the dark forest.

* * *

From far away, Dark Magician Girl watched sadly how everyone was celebrating without her. She was so sad now that Yami was away from her; she didn't want to make him mad…

She sighed softly and closed her eyes in shame.

But not been noticed, from behind, Croquet walked slowly and silently towards the small fairy, having in hand a small bag. And in a swift movement, she caught her and took her inside the bag.

Dark Magician Girl panicked, and started to fly inside the bag looking for a way out, emitting a small tinkling sound.

"My apologies madam, but Captain Pegasus wishes to talk to you" Croquet said as he walked back to the boat waiting for him at the shore.

* * *

Even though she was kidnapped, Dark Magician Girl was welcomed warmly in the pirates' ship. She felt there was no need to be worried, because in a way, she was more concerned about Yami.

She was sitting on a nightstand, looking down at her lap sadly as Pegasus played the piano and Croquet served two cups of wine for him, and his Captain.

"It's very sad isn't it Croquet?" Pegasus asked as he still played the piano. "How women are mistreated by men" At this Dark Magician Girl looked up curiously.

"They give men the best years of their lives, and then they throw them away for someone else" The fairy nodded in agreement and covered her face with both hands, still grieving.

Pegasus kept playing and looked at the fairy amused. "That reminds me of course, of that Atemu boy, bringing that young teen. Yugi am I right?"

Dark Magician Girl stiffened at his name.

"That boy gained the attention of Atemu so fast, one would think that he replaced you"

She couldn't help it anymore, and Dark Magician Girl let the tears out. "What am I seeing? You crying?" He asked, faking surprise.

Dark Magician Girl looked up at the pirate in shame at the state she was in.

"Then it's true" Pegasus frowned, trying to gain her trust. "Here my dear" He said handing her a tissue too big for her. The fairy hid her face in the clothe and kept crying.

"You know Croquet," Started Pegasus as he still played. Croquet took a sip of wine and looked at his Captain, feeling a little dizzy.

"I hate to see a beautiful lady like her," He pointed at mentioned dairy. "Crying because of a broken heart. We need to help her" He said determinately.

"I agree with you sir" Croquet said and kept drinking.

Dark Magician Girl looked up in hope and whipped her tears away.

"But how can we possibly do that?" Pegasus asked and stopped playing.

Croquet had now poured more wine in his glass, the alcohol starting to make its effect on him. "Dunno sir… maybe we should, kidnap him?" He suggested randomly.

Dark Magician Girl seemed delighted at this and nodded as she flew up, liking the idea. "Excellent idea Croquet!" Pegasus congratulated as he stood up from the piano seat. "When we kidnap him and sail away, Atemu might forget about him in no time. Let's prepare the crew! He must be in Atemu's hideout!"

"But sir… we dunno where the hell-where it is" Croquet said and hiccupped lightly.

"Oh you're right! How silly of me!" Pegasus exclaimed and brought his hand to his forehead. "It could take us forever to find it!"

The small fairy smiled and flew in front of Pegasus' face, pointing at herself, emitting the tinkling noise.

"What is it dear? You know where it is?"

She nodded.

"Splendid! I could have never thought of that." Pegasus said and sat on his desk, where a full map of the island was displayed. "Could you point out where it is? Croquet take note now"

Croquet nodded, still with wine in hand. He took out a notebook and started to write.

Dark Magician Girl placed her feet in ink and then stood on the map. "Beginning from the east shore" Pegasus said.

"East shoe…" Croquet said confused as he wrote.

"Four steps and a jump towards the Dark Forest…"

Croquet kept writing. "The Dark… Fortress…"

Dark Magician Girl kept walking on the map. "Fours steps north and one, two three…" Pegasus slammed his fist on the desk desperate. "JUST FINSIH YOU LITTLE…!"

The fairy at the sudden screaming, turned angry at the pirate and crossed her arms warningly, letting the small sound out again.

Pegasus chuckled calming down as if nothing happened. "Sorry, sorry. Yes dear, I promise to not hurt him"

Dark Magician Girl glared at him.

"Well, if you don't trust me; I Captain Pegasus J. Crawford, promise to not lay one finger" The fairy pointed at his hook. "or hook, on Yami Atemu"

This seemed to calm her down and smiled, she flew back to the map, and with her feet, drew an 'X' on a tree. "Ahh, the tree of the hanged" He then held the fairy harshly in his hand. "Thank you darling" He walked to a nightstand where an opened crystal vase was. "You've been of great help!" he yelled and locked her inside the vase.

Dark Magician Girl scared tried to escape hitting the glass, but only watched as Pegasus laughed manically.

"Foolish fool!" Pegasus said mockingly to the trapped fairy. "I can't believe you actually fell for our lie" He then turned to Croquet, who was having a hard time keeping in balance. "Croquet, we'll sail back to the island"

"'Course, sir"

"And also we'll, um, try to speak more pirate-like to intimidate those brats!"

"Pardon?" Croquet asked confused.

Pegasus crossed his arms. "Don't 'pardon' me! You are supposed to say: 'aye aye Captain!'"

"Err…" Croquet scratched his head confused. "Aye aye Captain"

Pegasus nodded. "Damn right matey! Now let's go and prepare the crew!" He ordered as he left the room, with a drunk Croquet following behind.

"Arrgh, Captain…"

* * *

Please review!


	8. The Bomb

Nekogal: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters, or Peter Pan, just this plot. Enjoy! (Next chap is the last one by the way)

* * *

After a long night of party, Heba, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Bakura, Joey, Tristan and Mokuba returned to the hideout to have some rest. They came back jumping up and down, going through different passageways, singing like Indians, holding in their hands weapons and having paint on their faces.

Yugi was inside the hideout just sitting on a bed, looking down at the floor with a serious expression on his face. The kids ignored his presence and started to jump on the bed as they danced.

Yami entered the tree as well and walked in front of everyone. "Brave flying Eagle says hello to warriors" Yami said proudly as he stepped inside.

"Hello brave flying eagle!" All of the boys said happily.

Yami then walked in front of Yugi. "Brave flying Eagle says hello to story-teller"

Yugi crossed his arms and looked away scoffing.

Yami sighed sadly. "Oh Yugi, is that all you have to say? Everyone thinks I am a hero!"

"But that doesn't mean my little brothers have to become real Indians! They won't listen to me anymore, and they do what they want!" He said angered and stood up. "Ryou, Heba, remove your paint and go to bed"

Ryou was playing some drums while Heba was dancing around. "We warriors don't sleep" Heba said firmly. "We will spend endless moons without sleep"

Yugi sighed and started to extend the sheets. "Remember we'll be leaving tomorrow"

"What? Back home?" Asked Ryou disappointed, stopping playing the drums.

"No Yugi, we don't want to leave" Heba said sadly as he stopped dancing.

Yami then stood in front of Yugi. "They won't leave. They will stay a lot of moons, and have a lot of fun" Yami said with a smile, knowing that if Ryou and Heba left, so would Yugi.

Yugi groaned. "Yami please, don't say nonsense, I'm serious about this" Yugi said a little annoyed, forgetting about his crush towards the flying boy.

Yami then walked towards his room. "Brave flying Eagle has spoken" He said and went to sleep.

The teen sighed worriedly. "Oh God, what do I do now?" He turned at Ryou and Heba who continued dancing. "Guys please, do you really want to stay here and be wild Indians forever?"

"Of course" Heba said happily.

"But Heba," Yugi said as he took his weapon and removed the band on the head off Heba. "We need to go back and see mom," He then looked at the Lost Boys that were fighting each other. "And they do too"

"But aren't you my mom Yugi?" Heba asked innocently.

"Of course not Heba, how could you forget about our mom?"

The Lost Boys had tied up Malik and Marik, and the twins were upside down, with Joey holding the rope tightly. "I once had a mom" Joey said a little confused.

"And how was she like?" The twins asked in unison.

"I don't rememba!"

"Oh yeah?" Bakura said from where he sat. "I once had an aunt"

"That's not a mom!!" The twins said angered.

"Yes it is!"

Joey let go of the rope and went to fight with Bakura causing Malik and Marik to fall and hit on the head; soon the other's joined in including Mokuba, arguing angrily.

"No! Don't fight guys! I'll tell you what a mom is" Yugi said and the Lost Boys stopped fighting.

"Yeah! Alright!" All the boys said and went to sit around the bed where Yugi sat down.

"Well, a mom is the most wonderful person in the world," Yugi started, then picked up Heba and sat him on his lap. "She is our guardian angel, that prays, sings lullaby and always gives us a good night kiss" Yugi continued and cleaned Heba's face.

"Her maternal love, her concern, her care, the way she makes you feel better when you suffer…" At hearing those words, Ryou sighed and removed the paint from his face, as so did Marik, Malik, Bakura and Tristan..

"A woman that loved us from the moment we were born, an angel sent for us"

Yami heard from his room, every single word that Yugi said and stood up to listen closely, wondering if the Lost Boys had gained any interest in a 'mother'. He peeked from inside, and watched the boys around Yugi, looking at him with content smiles on their faces for recovering the vague memory of their mothers.

* * *

From outside, Pegasus, Croquet and his pirates started to slowly approach the tree, as they heard Yugi's words.

Croquet sighed sadly and took from his pocket a small picture of his mother, and sobbed slightly.

Pegasus angered, signaled him to be quiet "Arrgh, silence you fool!" He whispered and kept waiting for the right moment…

* * *

"Her soul is very pure and loves us with all her heart. And we all know her as mom" Yugi concluded as he laid his tired brother on the bed, giving him his teddy bear.

Ryou from where he sat, sighed and whipped a small tear away, remembering very well how wonderful his mother was.

"I want to, I want to see, my mommy" Heba said pleadingly as he hugged Yugi.

Yugi smiled. "I do too Heba"

Determinate, Ryou stood up. "I say we all go back right now!" He proposed.

Joey stood up too. "Yeah! Can I go too Yugi?" He asked excitedly.

"Us too!" Cried Marik and Malik.

"Sounds good to me too" Bakura said with a smile.

"And me! And me!" Tristan exclaimed, Mokuba raising his hand as well.

Yugi stood up and tried to calm then down. "Ok, ok. Mom will love to have you all! I mean, if Yami doesn't oppose" He said loud enough for Yami to listen.

Yami came out from his room angered, of just thinking Yugi and his Lost Boys leave him really devastated him. "Fine, do what you want and grow up. But I warn you beforehand, that if you do, you won't be able to come back!" Yami exclaimed angered and returned to his room.

"Comrades," Ryou said. "Let's get going!" He called as he walked upstairs to leave the hideout, everyone following him saying things like: 'Yes!' 'Let's go!'

Yugi was last in the tree, and sighed as he stood outside Yami's room, hearing how the flying boy played the flute. "Yami I…" He stopped mid-sentence and smiled weakly. "Good bye Yami" Was the last he said and walked upstairs.

Yugi exited the tree looking down at the floor. At seeing no one he looked up and gasped at seeing his brothers and the Lost Boys, tied up and gagged. He was about to scream when a pirate covered his mouth and was held from his arms.

"Arrgh, Take them away" Pegasus ordered, and the pirates took all the boys away.

"And now Croquet," Pegasus said with a smirk as he took a gift and a rope from Croquet's hand. "We'll take care of our other problem, the young boy Yami Atemu"

"But Captain, wouldn't it be easier and more convenient to just decapitate him?"

Pegasus chuckled and tied the rope on the gift. "Indeed it would, but, I promised to not lay a finger or the hook on the boy. And I never break a promise" He said amused as he slowly slid the gift down and inside the tree.

* * *

The boys were tied up in the ship, watching as the pirates laughed and were celebrating.

Pegasus came from his office with Croquet right beside him. He stopped in front of the boys and smiled. "Arrgh, I'll give you two choices now boys. If you decide to become a pirate and join my crew you'll have my forgiveness; you only have to sign a small contract and you shall live. But, if you refuse, you'll walk the plank! Arrgh!"

"Yeah! The plank! The plank! And jump to the ocean!" The pirates started to scream.

Yugi scoffed and looked away, not even thinking of signing.

"It's cool to be a pirate you know!" Said one of the pirates. "You get to find treasures, do all you want, fight and travel all around the world you know?"

"Yeah we don't have to shower either!"

This seemed to convince the boys except for Yugi.

Pegasus sat on a small desk with a pen and various contracts. "So, will you sign mateys?"

A pirate released the boys and they all ran towards Pegasus. "Yeah! We'll be pirates! Sounds awesome!" They all exclaimed.

"Guys!!" Yugi yelled causing them to stop running and turn at him. "Aren't you ashamed of your behavior?"

Ryou sat up slowly. "But Yugi, Captain Pegasus has insisted so much and-"

"-and if we don't sign we get to jump to da ocean!!" Joey said panicked.

Yugi smiled. "He won't. Yami will come and save us" He said confidently.

Pegasus chuckled and turned at Croquet. "'Yami will come and saves us'" He quoted and started laughing, Croquet soon joining the laughing. Yugi scoffed and looked away indignant, not knowing what was so funny.

From inside the office, Dark Magician Girl could look through the vase the pirates laughing.

Finally, Pegasus calmed down. "My apologies young boy, for it seems you don't know about our plan" At the last statement, Yugi turned at the pirate curiously. "We left a special gift for, Yami"

Croquet snickered. "Aye aye, rather a very surprising gift"

"And I can see in this right moment, our friend, reading the note… … … arrgh"

* * *

Yami held the gift with both hands as he read a note that said:

_To Yami__, with love from Yugi_

_Do not open until 6 o' clock_

Yami looked back at the clock that was on the wall, saying 5:56. He smiled back at the present. "I wonder what it is" He said excited, of just thinking that Yugi gave him a gift, made him very happy.

* * *

"If he could only see what's inside that box, he'd find a very curious mechanism" Pegasus said.

"Fixed so when both hands are like this" Croquet said, moving his right arm vertically above his head, and the left one vertically but pointing down.

"Yami Atemu will blow to pieces!! Forever…" Pegasus said excitedly. "Forever"

"NO!" Yugi cried.

That was it, she wouldn't stay there and do nothing. Desperate, Dark Magician Girl started to move around the vase, making it to move from side to side, until it fell and shattered, letting her go free and fly hurriedly back to the island.

"And since time is still running" Pegasus aid with a wide grin, taking out a clock. "There are only 17 seconds left," He said showing to everyone. "15 seconds, 13 seconds…"

* * *

"12 seconds… well, I just can't wait!" Yami said and started to un-wrap the gift.

Dark Magician Girl flew as fast as she could through the forest, just wanting to save Yami in time. She came across a spider-web, but managed to fly through it. She finally entered the tree and found the young boy with the gift.

"Hey M. Girl look! Yugi gave this to me!"

The fairy reacted immediately and tried to take the gift away, but Yami pulled it back to him. "Hey what's the matter with you?"

Dark Magician Girl started to emit the tinkling noise as she explained. "Pegasus? A bomb?" Yami asked. "You're hallucinating" He was finally going to open it, when black smoke started to come out from it. Yami panicked and didn't notice the fairy took the box and flew away as far as she could with it.

And then…

It all exploded.

* * *

The explosion made the waves increase and move the ship slightly from side to side, and the boys watched from the edge how from the island black smoke started to raise. They all looked in disbelief, that Yami was gone.

Pegasus took off his hat and looked down. "And so an enemy has passed to better life"

Croquet nodded and looked down as well. "Amen"

* * *

Ruins. Everything was in ruins, burnt and destroyed.

From a bundle of burnt wood Yami came out coughing. "Damn Pegasus… it really was a bomb" He looked up and looked around him. "If it hadn't been for Dark Magician Girl…"

Then realization hit him. He stood up immediately and searched around her. "Dark Magician Girl!" He called for her, but some rocks fell from above and almost hit Yami if he hadn't moved away.

"Dark Magician Girl!! Where are you?!" He called again for her, walking as he moved away a long piece of burnt wood. "Can you hear me?"

A small golden light was seen from far away and Yami walked that way, until some rocks fell and blocked his way. He started to move the rocks away desperately. "You hear me? Are you ok?" He asked as he crawled through a small space he made moving the rocks away.

Dark Magician Girl kept emitting the weak tinkling sound. "Yugi? The Lost Boys?" Yami asked worriedly. More rocks fell and Yami covered his head. "Yes but, I have to save you first!" Yami said as he kept going towards the fairy. "Wait for me please, hang on M. Girl! Please don't die…" He begged as he finally reached her. "You're very important to me, please don't leave me!"

More rocks fell, and Yami used his body to protect the fairy.

* * *

Such an emotional chapter, I love my mommy with all my heart you know, I'm sure you all do too. So go, and give your mom a bear hug! X3

Please review!


	9. I'll always believe in you Yami Atemu

Nekogal: Here's the last chap everyone. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, the characters or Peter Pan, just this plot.

* * *

"So what do you choose? The pen?" He asked showing the pen. "Or the ocean?!" He said pointing to the plank.

With everyone behind him, Yugi answered firmly with his chin up not feeling fear. "Captain, we will never become your allies"

Pegasus smirked at this. "I won't argue with you for that choice. Please, how about the bravest first?" He asked wickedly, signaling to the plank.

Yugi sighed, feeling tears form in his eyes. "Good bye Guys" He said looking at the Lost Boys.

"Good bye Yugi" The six said sadly looking down.

Yugi then turned at Ryou and held his shoulders. "Be brave Ryou"

Ryou sniffed and suppressed a sob. "I will follow your example Yugi" He said shakily.

Yugi sobbed and then hugged Heba tightly who was crying. "Good bye Heba"

"Good bye…" Heba cried.

"Enough!!" one of the pirates said holding Yugi from behind and dragging him away, as the other pirates tied up again the boys. "You better not resist boy!!" Yugi groaned as he was dragged roughly to the plank, tied from his hands and was pointed from behind with sharp swords.

"Jump! To the water! Just go!!" The pirates yelled.

Yugi slowly walked the plank, not daring to look at the water.

It was all over, Yami was gone, he had no choice, and there was no one else that could help them. Yugi let tears slid down his cheeks, and he bit his lower lip as he looked down at the deep water waiting for him. He closed his eyes shut and jumped.

Pegasus smiled amused as he waited for the splash, but then frowned confused at hearing nothing.

Croquet was shocked at this and so was the crew. "Captain, there was no splash…"

Everyone then looked down at the water from the edge of the ship. "The water isn't moving" One of the pirates said.

"This is black magic"

"Something bad is going on here…"

Hiding below on the ship, was Yami holding safely in his arms Yugi, with Dark Magician Girl flying happily above them. "You ok?" Yami whispered as he nuzzled Yugi's nose.

Yugi blushed and nodded smiling. "I am thanks to you"

Yami nodded. "Then let's go and save the others" Quietly, Yami flew from behind up the ship…

"Maybe the ship is cursed" A pirate murmured.

"Captain, why it didn't splash? It was supposed to splash you know" One said to Pegasus.

"Oh, you want to hear the splash?" Pegasus asked rather irritated. "I will make it splash!!!" He yelled angered and took with his hook the shirt of the pirate and threw him to the water. He then turned at the boys that were still tied. "Who's next?!"

"You're next one-eyed!! And you'll pay for what you've done!!"

Pegasus in shock turned around and gasped in disbelief at seeing Yami alive, and Yugi safely watching from where the flag was.

All the boys cheered happily.

"It's Yami!" Mokuba said happily.

"And Yugi!!" Both Ryou and Heba said in unison.

Pegasus flinched at seeing his nemesis alive. "Impossible…" He whispered. "Arrgh"

Croquet was now shaking in fear "Could it be… could it be a ghost?" He stuttered nervously.

"You better be ready Pegasus!" Yami called as he took out his dagger and flew down towards the pirate.

Pegasus took out his sword as well. "I'll show you Croquet how that ghost has blood running inside his veins!"

Yami flew down behind Pegasus and pressed the tip of his dagger on his back. Pegasus yelped and swung his sword towards Yami. Yami avoided the attack, and the two kept fighting.

Their swords clashed together several times and neither of them gave up in trying to hurt the other. Pegasus groaned and tried to stab his hook on Yami's chest, but Yami moved out of the way and the hook was stabbed on the wall. "Cursed hook…" Pegasus groaned as he tried to take the hook out.

Yami took this chance and flew to where the boys were tied up; with his sword he cut the rope and they were freed. "Follow me brave warriors!" Yami called and flew away with everyone following him.

The Lost Boys all took weapons and started to climb the sail.

"Hurry up Heba!" Ryou called.

Heba nodded as he took a canon ball and placed it inside his teddy bear, then followed Ryou.

"Don't keep watching you idiots!! Get them!!" Pegasus ordered as he still tried to take his hook out.

The pirates took their blades, knives and daggers and went behind all of the boys, climbing as well the sail, where at the very top Yugi was waiting for them.

Already pissed off, Pegasus decided to cut the wall with his sword still pulling away. When he was freed, so much was the force that he stumbled backwards to the plank, almost falling to the water where the crocodile was waiting for him.

Yami flew down and cut Pegasus' hat, then spun around clashing his dagger with Pegasus' sword.

Yami laughed and just flew up. "That isn't a boy! It's the devil! A flying devil!

As silent as he could, Croquet started to take his things to a small boat to escape to not be involved in this whole mess. 'Maybe I should have gone to college like mom said' Croquet thought.

"Just wait a bit more..." Ryou said as they all pointed down to the pirates with their weapons. "Now!"

The eight boys threw their weapons down, and only a few pirates fell, but a few kept climbing almost reaching them. A pirate tried to behead Ryou but he avoided the slashes, while Dark Magician Girl pulled from his mustache.

Yami ducked and jumped back as Pegasus tried to slash him, then charged once more and flipped on the air to land behind him.

Dark Magician Girl let go of the mustache and looked down at Yami, she knew the boys needed his help. She flew down towards him and stood next to his ear as he kept fighting. Yami listened closely then took a fast glance to where the others were. He smirked and ducked once more then spun around and kicked Pegasus legs causing him to fall.

The pirate stood up, stumbling slightly, but tripped with a canon ball and fell hitting his head.

Yami then flew up and cut the rope from where the pirates were climbing, and all of them fell to the boat where Croquet was escaping. Although still one pirate was holding from the edge, Heba hit him in the head with his now heavy teddy bear and made him fall. Everyone cheered for Heba. "Yay!!" "Well done Heba!!"

Yami smiled and kept flying around.

Pegasus recovered from the hit and looked up at Yami angered. "Go on! Fly! Fly like the coward you are!" He yelled as he started climbing the ropes that were holding a sail.

Yami was indignant by this and stood on the sail. "Coward? Me?"

Pegasus laughed as he kept climbing. "You just don't dare to fight me like a true man! You just go away and fly! Why won't you really fight for once coward?!

Yami groaned. "Nobody that calls me coward stays alive! I'll fight you hand on hand! With my left arm behind my back!" He exclaimed and hid his arm behind his back.

Pegasus climbed and slashed their swords together, being face to face. "You promise you won't fly?"

"No Yami!" Yugi called from where he was. "It's very dangerous!"

Yami ignored him though, he was just too proud. "I give you my word of honor" He said firmly to Pegasus, not showing fear at all.

"Oh yeah? Then let's begin!" He said and pushed Yami away.

Yugi covered his eyes in fear.

Yami stumbled, but managed to recover balance and attacked Pegasus back. Yami jumped and held a rope, balancing himself to spin to the other side. He defended himself from an attack, as Pegasus slashed his sword randomly at him, just wanting to kill him.

Yami tried to strike Pegasus, but the pirate's attack was stronger and took his dagger off him, holding it with his hook. "And now!" He yelled as he threw the dagger away, and pointed to Yami's chest with his sword. "Insolent! Prepare to die!" He hissed.

"Yami fly! Please fly!" Yugi begged.

"No! I gave my word!" Yami said firmly. He looked up and saw Pegasus ready to strike him, but he also saw the pirate flag waving proudly from behind Pegasus.

Yami smirked and jumped, then took hold of the flag and wrapped it around Pegasus not letting him move. He took Pegasus's sword away and took it as his own, aiming to the pirate's chest. "Surrender Pegasus!"

At the drastic change of events, The Lost Boys, and the three brothers cheered in happiness.

"Way to go Yami!" Bakura yelled.

"Well done pal!" Joey exclaimed.

"That was awesome!!" Both Malik and Marik said excitedly.

Nervously, Pegasus looked up to the flying boy. "You won't hurt me will you?" He asked with pleading eyes, obviously seeing that if he had a white flag he would be waving it. "I will leave forever… I'll do anything you want!!" He cried desperate.

"Ok fine," Yami said feeling a little pity, and moving down the sword. But his face brightened at having an idea. "Say you're a one-eyed!" Yami ordered, pointing again the sword to his neck.

Pegasus gulped. "I'm a one-eyed…" He said nervously.

"Louder!!"

"I'm a one-eyed!!" He cried desperate, and all the boys cheered even more.

Yami turned serious again. "Very well Pegasus, get the hell out of here now, and don't ever come back!" He commanded, and threw the sword away, now that it was useless. Yami glided, and then cried proudly. "Victory!!"

Pegasus smirked, and slowly moved towards the boy, raising his hook to just stab him…

"Yami look out!!" Yugi cried.

Yami turned around and flew away from the surprise attack. Pegasus was caught off guard and fell to the water.

The crocodile was ready to receive his snack, and when Pegasus fell, he was just a few meters away from the beast.

"CROQUET!!" He screamed in terror as he swam away for his life, looking back to see the crocodile going after him at full speed. "CROQUET!"

The boat with everyone aboard wasn't that far and the pirates together managed to pick him up, but at seeing the crocodile was still after them, they started to row even faster.

"FASTER YOU IDIOTS! HE'S RIGHT BEHIND US!!" He yelled as they kept rowing with all their strength, soon been lost in the horizon.

* * *

Everyone climbed down and kept cheering at the victorious boy. Yami bowed tp them, now wearing Pegasus' coat, hat and sword.

"You did great Yami!"

"Awesome!"

"You're the best!" They all cried happily.

"Silence pirates!" Yami called for order, and everyone stood quiet. "Take your places! Lift the anchor! Spread the sails!! We're off now!" He ordered and everyone started to move around the ship.

Shyly, Yugi walked in front of Yami and smiled. "Excuse me Yami, I mean, Captain"

Yami returned the smile and bowed to him. "What can I do for you?"

"Exactly, where are we going?"

Yami smiled even wider. "Back to Domino to take you home"

Yugi smiled widely and ran to hug the new Captain. "Thank you so much!" Yami was startled that he couldn't react in time, and when he was about to return the hug, Yugi broke it. "Thank you for everything," Yugi said blushing. "For showing us Neverland, giving us an adventure, and rescuing us"

Yami chuckled. "What can I say? When my spirit of adventure calls, I have to listen"

Both shared a small laugh, and half-closed their eyes, as they slowly leaned forward to the other's face.

Yugi closed his eyes when their lips met, and felt warmth fill his whole body. Embarrassed and ashamed, Yugi broke the kiss before it turned into a passionate one, and stared at Yami deep in the eyes blushing madly. He stepped back still smiling and fully turned around as if nothing happened. "Heba! Ryou! We're going back home!"

"Ready to sail!" Yami called as he held the mast, still blushing from the previous kiss. "Lift the anchor!!" Yami ordered and the anchor was slowly been lifted. "Fairy dust!" He called and Dark Magician Girl smiled, flying right above the ship, letting her golden dust cover the ship completely, starting to slowly rise in the sky.

Dark Magician Girl looked down proudly how the ship rose and rose above the island, until they could literally touch the clouds, high enough to leave the star they had entered from the beginning.

* * *

11:03pm. That marked the clock inside the living room, as Amara and Kano returned after a long night, ready to go to bed.

"Kano, I still think you were a little rough with Yugi" Amara said as they walked upstairs.

Kano yawned tiredly. "You already know me Amara, sometimes I say things I later regret" He said tiredly.

Amara silently entered the room, and looked at the bed expecting her older son to be there but saw nothing. She looked at the opened window and found Yugi sleeping calmly next to it. "Yugi! Sweetie what are you doing there?" She asked as she shook him to wake him up.

Yugi slowly opened his eyes and blinked; at seeing his mother he smiled and went to hug her. "Mom we're back!"

"Back?" Asked Kano confused.

"Yes only us, because the Lost Boys weren't ready" Yugi explained.

"Lost Boys? Ready?" He asked even more confused.

Yugi smiled. "To grow up, they decided to stay in Neverland"

"Neverland?"

Yugi nodded. "Yes. But I am ready"

Kano was so tired that he barely understood what Yugi meant. "Ready?"

Yugi chuckled. "To grow up"

Kano smiled. "That's good, but know something Yugi, everything at its own time. Perhaps I was exaggerating a bit" He said as Amara fully covered Ryou's body with the sheets.

"Oh, and mom!" Yugi cried happily. "You'll never guess the whole adventure we had! Dark Magician Girl, mermaids, pirates and Yami Atemu. He was the best of all! Oh, and when we were kidnapped I was sure Yami would save us!"

"Kidnapped?" Kano asked shocked.

Yugi nodded still smiling. "Yes, he saved us! And then, we flew through the sky in the ship back here" Yugi said contently as he returned to the window to see up at the sky. "Mom, isn't Yami Atemu wonderful? Look at him fly on his ship"

Amara turned at the window and widened her eyes. "Oh my God!"

"Now what?" Kano asked tiredly, then turned at the window and gasped at seeing the ship-shaped cloud. "You know," He began. "I have a vague memory of seeing that ship before, a long time ago…"

Yugi smiled and after a few moments, his parents said goodnight and left. But Yugi kept looking through the window, with the same content smile on his face. "I'll always believe in you Yami Atemu" He whispered the promise to himself, and watched as the ship slowly vanished.

THE END

* * *

Nekogal: Sorry if any of you wanted an ending with Yami and Yugi together, but I wanted to follow the original story. Because actually, Peter wouldn't go to London because in the novel he is kind of a jerk and he hates anything related to grown ups, and Wendy couldn't have stayed because she had a family and home she'd miss a lot.

In the original novel, Peter never left Neverland because he loved his life there and hated grown ups. In the official sequel of Peter Pan, it is mentioned that Peter returned once to his home but found the window of his room closed and a boy sleeping on his bed. He got angry and eventually returned to Neverland and never returned home.

Although, Wendy says that maybe his mother closed the window to not let the fog in.

Also, the Lost Boys, in the novel, agreed to go with Wendy to London and were all adopted by her mother. Eventually, the kids grew up and even found jobs such as lawyers and doctors, and even formed families. But I wanted to follow the Disney version in that matter.

So yeah, you kind of get it right?

Just see it this way, Yami would always be in Yugi's heart no matter what.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed, added to favorites and alerts. This story was possible because of you.

Hope to see you later! ^^


End file.
